Ivan Dolvich
Ivan Dolvich is a hirable mercenary from A.I.M., and has appeared in every Jagged Alliance game thus far. Is an icon of the series among the Russian-speaking fanbase. He, amongst several other Jagged Alliance 2 mercenaries, were featured in the trailers for Jagged Alliance Online. Jagged Alliance and Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Official description Equipment Jagged Alliance *.38 S&W Special *.38 Special *Helmet *Combat Knife *Hand Grenade *Radio *3-pocket assault vest Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *12g rifle *12g shells *Helmet *Combat Knife *Hand Grenade *4-pocket assault vest *Radio Additional Info *All his phrases are in Russian and written in Cyrillic letters, making those not speaking the language only keep wondering what he means. *Those mercs that have problems with communists won't like Ivan. Jagged Alliance 2 Official description "Ivan, a former highly decorated Red Army Major, joined the organization over three years ago on a freelance assignment. Despite serious difficulties communicating in English, he took the mercenary world by storm, breaking all kill-rate records and tallying up the kind of stats that perhaps only he himself is capable of breaking. Ivan himself says it best, 'gun, all gun, like finger on hand.' In order to improve his relationship with commanders, Ivan has enrolled in an "English as a second language" course." Additional info *Dialogue a blend of Russian and English. *Struggles for words in English, tends to fall into Russian during tense moments. *Very direct and unemotional. *Uses Russian to make private comments and take stabs at the player. Equipment JA2 *H&K MP53 *5.56mm mag *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest UB *Micro Uzi *3 x 9mm SMG Magazine AP *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest 1.13 *AK-104 *5.45mm mag *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Ru 106 Vest *Knife Skills *Auto Weapons *Heavy Weapons Relationships Likes *Igor Dolvich *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther Liked by *Igor Dolvich *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther *Igmus "Iggy" Palkov *Breeham "Shank" Druz Dislikes *Thorton "Bubba" Jones *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban Disliked by *Samuel Garver *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski *''Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov'' *John Kulba *Doug "Gasket" Milton *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban Quotes Jagged Alliance/Deadly Games *''"Хорошо! Я буду работать на тeбя, проклятый капиталист!" (Fine! I will be working for you, you bloody capitalist!) - on hire'' * "Желаю тебе провести твой летний отпуск в Киеве!" (Wish you'd spend your next summer vacation in Kiev!) - on being fired * "Хорошо-хорошо." (Alright, alright.) - order confirmed * "Хорошо!" (Good!) - enemy down / successful action * "Чёрт!" (Damn!) - spotted by an enemy / action failed * "Я вижу противника, меня он не видит." (Spotted an enemy, he didn't spot me.) - enemy spotted * "В меня стреляют!" (I'm under fire!) - under fire * "Мое оружие заклинило!" (My weapon's jammed!) - weapon jammed * "Эта местность должна быть сейчас безопасна." (This area should be safe now.) - sector clear * "Это - мина-ловушка." (This is a boobytrap.) - trap detected. * "Хорошо. Очень хорошо!" (Good. Very good!) - remark on enemy killed, Deadly Games * "Я рад работать на тебя!" (I'm feeling good about working for you.) - on hire, Deadly Games * "Я - лучший! Когда Кеннеди был убит, Майку было девять лет. Майк - лгун!" (I'm the best! When Kennedy got killed, Mike was only nine. Mike is a liar!) - on call, Deadly Games * "Майка переоценили. Его досье - сплошной обман." (Mike is overrated. His dossier is a complete fraud.) - on call, Deadly Games * "Это напоминает мне хорошие старые времена: я ничего не делаю и получаю зарплату." (This reminds me of the good old times. I'm doing absolutely nothing, and getting paid.) - a few turns without action, Deadly Games * "Я горжусь работой, которую мы здесь сделали!" (I'm proud of what we've accomplished here!) - campaign won (TL Note: The text says "совершили", voice says "сделали". These words both have meaning of "doing something together", but the first one is usually used in context of non-ordinary things, while the second one is much more common and ordinary.) * "Он говорит серьёзно! Оно сейчас взорвётся!" (He's serious! It's about to explode!) -when Santino triggers the final trap Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Keep head to dirt. (followed by something in russian)"'' *''"NYET, the equipment is not complete."'' *''"I arrive. Интересно, о чём думает командир." (I wonder what the Commander is thinking) - arrived at destination'' *''"Good! All dead." - sector clear'' *''"Cat! Чёрт возьми!" (Oh Gosh!)'' -'' Bloodcat spotted'' *''"Ivan ask more money now." - requesting raise'' *''"Shh! It is noise."'' *''"Если я промолчу, я смогу оставить это себе." (If I keep it quiet, perhaps I will be able to keep it) — picking up a valuable item'' *''"I'm curious about object" - item spotted'' *''"No! Problem. Money. Даже не думай обмануть меня - я убью тебя, сука." (Don't even think to cheat me - I'll kill﻿ you, bitch.")'' *''"И вот почему мой племянник алкоголик. (And that is why my nephew is an alcoholic)" - gory death/rotting corpse spotted'' *''"Alright, you may be a fool but you have Igor in command. Igor and I are blood, I will go.'' *''"Grunty had such great potential in this organization, such a pity he was killed."'' *''"Grunty superior mercenary!" -praise quote'' *"Did you buy this junk from the old Russian Army?" - gun broken *"This bitch deserved to die. Slowly and in pain". - kill Doren *"Well done, nephew." - praise Igor *"I killed this creature." - kill Crepitus *"Damn! I have problems." - swarmed by soldats *"They determinedly decided to kill Ivan the Fearsome." - Wounded by many bullets *"I would like for you to be with me now, Igor. Peace to your remains, comrade." - Igor dead *"This is the most shitty job in my life. Idiot commander." - low morale *"May you die from syphillis." - refuse to extend contract *"I killed this bitch." - kill Deidranna *"The mother of these creatures is finally dead." - kill Crepitus Queen *"Mike belonged to me and I killed him." - Mike's death *"You idiot. You don't understand what you're doing." - when fired, as soon as he arrives at Arulco *"I have a date/meeting with a beautiful girl." - refuse to hire, when fired unfairly *"These creatures stink of fertilizer." - exploring mines *"This insect makes people afraid" (Literally: This insect puts fear in people.) - exploring mines *"This is very unpleasant". - swarmed by crepitus *"Something is wrong here". - mine detected *"This is Ivan Dolvich. Please leave a message after the beep". - answer Machine *"Grunty, I respected you. You're a friendly guy. I will miss you, my friend". - Grunty dead *"I never worked with such an idiot." - Negative reaction to NPC (example: Pablo) *"Idiot" - Make him repeat: *I'll suffer through this. I learned one thing: when you speak in English, you have to think about every word. *- when he's waiting during interview *"I hope this won't turn into a nightmare." - hired *"I'm learning to hate Bubba. And he's full of hate and ignorance." - hate speech on Bubba" *"Nyet. Bubba the Idiot is on team. I be not happy" (Only word in Russian is "Idiot") - refusal renewal: *"Damn!" (literally: devil). - in agony *Need to sleep: "I need to sleep." *"You're an Idiot. You have Igor in your team after all." - renew thanks to Igor: *"You're an idiot, but I forgive you." - renew thanks to Grunty *"Your contract with me is almost finished (expired)" - Contract about to expire *"I could, but I won't do it. You should have thought earlier." - Cannot renew contract, has other plans: *"Time to say goodbye soon. Thank God." (Only "Thank God" is written in Russian) - Contract about to expire quote #2: *"Damn (literally: Devil). I can't see shit (literally: I can't see horseradish. "Horseradish" in this case is a minced oath)." - Blinded *"Equipment of poor dangerous quality. It's just shit!" (Only "It's just shit" is written in Russian. This time shit is written as shit; not minced"). - Complain about having low gun Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:A.I.M.